Time Line of the /co/verse
A time table showing where events happened in the shared /co/ setting. Expect this to be heavily contested and a miracle if anyone actually abides by it. Before the Common Era *Skathi's homeland is destroyed by Ragnarok, she is the sole survivor having been transported to Earth in a last ditch effort by Odin to save her. She spends the next several thousand years fighting anything that threatens her new home. 1100s *The worlds of the demon planes erupt into civil war as The Lonely King begins his conquest. He is defeated and the Demon King system is put into place, unifying the demon planes under stable government for the first time resulting in lasting peace. *The void left where the The Lonely King's planes had been tore a hole into the Nexus realms where elder gods sleep, void devils from this space between space began creeping into the planes. A new war seemed unavoidable until the Crimson King took the Black Queen as his bride and she helped him chain down the interlopers' leader. 1300s *Alistair MacGowan dies during the second Wars of Scottish Independence. *Skathi defeats a necromancer who had (with help from Hel) started a great plague. *Skathi battled an elder god over a monastery, confronted the then-Queen of the Fae who had been tempted by the elder god Fear Doirche and thus corrupted, and destroyed him 1400s *A vampire strikes a deal with demon he met in a magical well forming the Blueblood Clan. *'1433' - The time traveling mad man, Snadien M. Science, sends a mechanical monster to kill the squire Hillary Pollux Plumington. It succeeds in killing his knight-errant mentor, but Hillary rises from the wreckage becoming Atomic Esquire and mounts a crusade across time to bring the mad man from the future to justice. He is later joined by Nuclear Knight. 1700s *The Yellow Jester gains control over the Crimson King and forces out his family. The Crimson Son begins plotting to take back his birthright and founds the Courier's Guild *The Courier's Guild revolutionizes transportation across the demon planes, at a small fee of course. *Moira Grimoire is captured by the Blueblood clan and forced to serve as a family ledger. *'1760s' **The fae realize that magic is in decline and put the word out to the magical community to retreat within Otherworld as magic levels in the world have dropped to dangerous levels. The Hyperboreans are mostly extinct. *'1776' - The American revolution occurs. A man wearing two vests is seen assisting the colonists. 1800s *'1820s' - A coal miner during the industrial revolution inhales a mysterious gas that gives him the ability to breath various gasses (both inhale and exhale). He becomes known as Firedamp for his tendency to light his breath on fire. *'1857' - A dinosaur dons a top hat becoming Chaptor, the Gentleman Raptor, beginning his legendary exploits. *'1860s' - A man wearing two vests is set to be hanged in the western American frontier, but is spared by a government pardon. Nicky Two-Vests begins his war on the lawless west, thwarting cattle rustlers, land barons, lowlifes, and other such evils. *'1865' - Nuclear Knight, while seeking to find himself, allies with Chaptor to thwart Von Kraut's latest scheme. *'1880s' **Bartleby Danger, a big game hunter, takes an interest in the occult and begins hunting a new most dangerous game. He enlists Firedamp's help to vanquish a serial killer in the form of noxious cloud. They form the Queen's Queers, a gentleman's club dedicated to hunting the supernatural who prey upon mankind. **A vampire visits China to indulge in his opium addiction, he dies from overdose and a woman he turned shortly beforehand travels to Great Britain looking for answers to her new aliment only to be captured and enlisted into the Queen's Queers. *'1892' - Chaptor is supposedly killed during the Bannister Affair. 1900s *'1920s' - A man wearing two vests begins his war on the most powerful mafias. *'1930s' - Betty Volare, famed adventurer, disappears during a solo oceanic flight. *'1939' - WWII begins. *'1940s' **America develops the super soldier program creating General Freedom, who turns the tide of the war in the Allies' favor. **In the trenches, a man wearing two vests takes on any mission, no matter how dangerous or how far behind enemy lines, able to inflitrate even the most heavly defended enemy strongholds. *'1941' - While on a botanical expedition to Africa, Alistair Greene comes into conflict with the Axis powers. He combats them with his knowledge of magical plants and is recruited into the Queen's Queers to help with the war effort. *'1945' - WWII ends. General Freedom chases the Axis remnants to South America beginning the robot wars. *'1949' - Lance Pike becomes Spearhead to take vengeance on the mafia for killing his friend. *'1950s' **Spearhead marries Carrie (his friend's sister). **General Freedom returns to America, having won the robot wars. He begins to scout for individuals with unique abilities. **In response to general Freedom, the USSR begins its own super program and creates the KGBeasts, super soldiers of their own. The Cold War is in full swing. **A man wearing two vests begins his war on spies. **The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl begins being published as a comic. *'1959' - Beth Pike is born (Spearhead's daughter) *'1960s' **Mighty Mantis makes his debut as a champion for the people. **News of a mysterious cult worshiping a machine god surfaces. **The KGBeasts are now active players in the global super power struggle with the Recluse successfully infiltrating U.S. soil **General Freedom decides to form a team to help combat foreign super spies, he enlists Mighty Mantis and Skathi to form the Justice Coalition. **Mabel Harker's obsession with Mighty Mantis spurs her to become the super thief: Dragonfly. **The Recluse teams up with Dragonfly forming the Detroit City Sirens. **The Recluse and Mighty Mantis begin to fall in love. **Green City comes under the protection of the superheroine Mama Bear. *'1970s' - Russian Cosmonaut Komrade Red survives and returns to Mother Russia after having been left for dead in space. *'1971' **Spearhead tracks down the infamous Amanda Korr's underwater mobile laboratory and rescues a young boy from her unethical and inhumane experiments. **The trial of Amanda Korr is the first trial of a mad scientist broadcast on television. General Freedom serves as a lawyer during the case. **Spearhead adopts the boy, helping him learn to control his new powers. He eventually becomes Spearhead's sidekick: Harpoonist. **General Freedom extends an invitation to Spearhead and Harpoonist to join the Justice Coalition **Mama Bear Retires and marries the reformed supervillain BlastZone; they start a family together. *'1978' - The Fae Queen of Otherworld leads an invasion of Earth in desperation to gain more sources of magic and occupies New York City using mind control magic. Skathi easily defeats them by being immune to most forms of Earth magic. *'1979' - Emily Lang is born. *'1980s' **Spearhead semi-retires from active duty, he's getting old, and passes torch to Harpoonist **Carver Medical is founded, their technologies revolutionize the country. **Harpoonist marries Beth, Spearhead's daughter **The "Star Child" incident occurs. General Freedom adopts Betty Baker, she becomes his sidekick: Liberty Lass. **Emily Lang discovers her fae heritage and begins having adventures in Otherworld. **Adalicia of the Blueblood Clan rebels against her family and begins her quest to exterminate her bloodline. **The Youth Coalition is established with Hummingbird, Cheshire Cat, Quickdraw, Immovable Lad, Wisp, Dwemer, Liberty Lass, and Pillbug **Manny Quinn comes to life and rids Arch City of its crime. **A time rift opens from 1892 causing several characters to appear in the time line including Chaptor, Ursus McFlannigan, Vladimir Corbichiev, Svarog Darko, and Passaro. Chaptor discovered that his wealth had accumulated a considerable amount of interest making him the richest dinosaur in the world. Chaptor quickly gained a reputation as the world's foremost philanthropist. *'1984' - Operation Pillow Fight is started by the U.S. government. *'1989' **Harpoonist's daughter is born. **Tatyana Petrovna is born **The Cold War ends, the USSR collapses. The Machine Cult emerges from the shadows to quickly collect upon their interests (augmented humans serving in the KGBeasts) *'1990' **The KGBeasts dissolve, most members go missing. Mighty Mantis deals the Machine Cult a crushing defeat to rescue the Recluse. **The Machine Cult goes into hiding and many believe them to have dissolved. **Information leaks, many superhero and supervillain identities are revealed. **Baron Waste is forced to retire from his supervillain career. **The Youth Coalition receives negative PR, "training children to be soldiers," and is disbanded. **Liberty Lass has a falling out with General Freedom and enlists in the military. **Operation Pillow Fight is brought to light and shut down. **In the wake of the USSR collapsing, Sergei Sokol forms The Eastern Jewel as a safe heaven for supers and mad scientists *'1991' - Val Yeager's fighter jet is shot down, he discovers a magical backpack that turns him into Jetpack Viking. *'1992' **The Queen's Queers dispatch Marian to curb The Eastern Jewel's forceful recruitment policies. **Zorana Volkova recruits Count Egabbab Gnirut into the Eastern Jewel. **Marley Bishop is born. *'1993' **INTERNET HATE MACHINE manifests and begins a concentrated assault upon the city of Cove. The heroes Manny Quinn, Jetpack Viking, and Nicky Two-Vests respond and repel the threat. **IHM regroups and enlists aide from other villains, some spawned from his own corruptive influence, to form the Sageworthy Society. **IHM's second attack upon Cove is thwarted before it could begin as the city had been transformed into a floating land mass and ascended far into the atmosphere. The embodiment of hatred makes it his goal to crash the city. **The Justice /co/mrades are founded for the express purpose of defending Cove and combating the Sageworthy Society. **Chaptor begins funding the Justice /co/mrades' operations. *'1994' **Blue Blood joins the Justice Coalition. **Atomic Esquire and Nuclear Knight arrive in the time line in pursuit of Doctor Science, who has joined the Sageworthy Society. The two irradiated heroes join the Justice /co/mrades. **Alistair MacGowan is resurrected by the necromancer Allakafale. After a fight with the Justice /co/mrades, they free him from the necromancer's control and he slays him. He then joins the Justice /co/mrades as The Bearded Skeleton. *'1995' - Casey dies? *'1999' **/co/ntainemnt is founded. **An amnesiac man in a containment suit is discovered in /co/ntainment's new facilities and is made Agent Jazz, who begins his work on advanced robotics. 2000s *'2000' **/co/ntainment acquires one of The Dark Hearts' golems. The Dark Hearts become a secret financier of /co/ntainment and point them at more evil threats. **Rookie joins /co/ntainment. **The Sadsack incident occurs. *'2001' **The magical inversion event happens in the United Kingdom. The demon post office's portal to Earth is tampered with by some outside entity causing it to collapse and invert the magical fields across most of Europe. Protective spells become destruction spells, hiding charms become beacons, old worn magic becomes re-energized. The Queen's Queers are all but destroyed when their magical stockpile of artifacts go critical. **Erin de Gaulle is pulled into the demon planes during the inversion when attempting a summoning spell as a joke with her friends. She begins working there as a means to return home. **/co/ntainment's J-Squad is killed in action fighting the undead in China. Rookie is the sole survivor and is promoted to Captain Rookie, now leader of R-Squad. **Sink, Trinkets, and Twitch are transferred to R-Squad. The squad becomes legendary for their amazing not-dying skills. *'2002' **Harpoonist mysteriously disappears while defending the coastline from a giant monster. **Moira Grimoire is liberated from the Blueblood clan by rogue member Adalicia and begins assisting her in locating other members of the family so they can be exterminated. *'2003' **/co/ntainment "buys out" the Queen's Queers and re-brands it "Britainment". Marian is now in charge of operations. **Strummer is recruited into Britainment. *'2004' - The Seasons Girls are recruited into Britainment. *'2005' - Liberty Lass is involved in an incident that costs her an arm and an eye, she is honorably discharged. Hummingbird tracks her down to catch up, she manages to convince her to rejoin Justice Coalition as a drill Sargent to train coalition hopefuls. *'2006' - /co/nrad opens his private eye business *'2008' **/co/lette makes her debut as a hero. **Rowan Racer becomes Rage Racer. **Agent Jazz and Springtime develop a truly self-aware AI, he is smuggled out of the compound by them when Commander Muttonchops orders his termination. Alpha becomes an urban legend with his own toyline. **Awesome Man, grandson of Mama Bear and BlastZone, becomes a superhero. *'2009' **Poison Dart gains magical powers from a frog sage. **/co/nrad marries Be/ck/y **Nosefire makes her debut in the underground hanger fights of the floating city. *'2010' **A mysterious laser is seen over the city of New Copia causing many people to develop super human abilities, one such person was Bees Knees, who begins his feud with the Cat's Cradle gang. **In another city, people also begin to develop super powers, one such person is Appladay. His exploits quickly earn him the ire of many who form the Orchard of Evil to combat him. **The super boon of 2010 becomes a major incident that creates a huge new generation of supers. **A man finds a magic mask and becomes Carnevalor. **The Chicago super gang wars begin. **The Hobo Intelligence Network is founded. *'2011' **Marley Bishop becomes The Lovely Ladybug. **Betty Volare returns, she had been in space fighting an alien menace. Begins to mentor Cobalt. **Colby J. Summers begins her private eye career. **The Chicago super gang wars claim the life of Striker16. *'2012' **Motion takes up a superhero position in Chicago's on going super gang wars. **The Evilverse incident occurs. Several heroes catch glimpses or are sent to a parallel universe where events unfolded in slightly different ways up to a certain point. **The Chicago super gang wars claim the life of Thunderstruck. **The Collective is founded as a means to provide supers with alternative career opportunities. **Whisper is discovered and begins working with The Collective. *'2013' **Thunderstruck's father is killed when he tries to avenge his daughter. **Thunderstruck's father is resurrected as the walking revenge abomination: Six Feet Thunder. **Tatyana Petrovna begins investigating The Eastern Jewel, which had continued to grow in power. **The Machine Cult resurfaces. **Diving Belle officially joins the Justice Coalition and forms the Aqua Coalition (of Super Friends) as a branch group to train potential members. **Dr Carina Castle joins the Justice /co/mrades. **Full Body Beat Down opens for business. **The Vixen Six are formed. **An alien ship crashes in Mexico releasing experimental alien symbiotes. **Baron Waste sets events into motion that create CEO Slick. **/co/le's acting career begins. **Kid Cookie is born. *'2014' **Anastasia Wright gets a job working for Britainment through The Collective. **Venus Fly Trap fights Bees Knees for the first time. **Stretcherous begins looking for her sister, founds the Mean Teens. **CEO Slick creates the Bomb-Squad. **Dream Weaver becomes a superhero. *'2015' - The Cosmic Crusaders are founded by Doctor /Co/ccult after witnessing the Evilverse. *'2016' - INTERNET HATE MACHINE and Samefag plot to ruin Christmas by invading Otherworld. The Future Kid Cookie and Kay-2 explore the galaxy in The Pineapple Cake. Category:Events